


Back in Black

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Faith likes how she looks in her dress. So does Buffy. <br/>Note: Mentions of comics.<br/>Disclaimer: Joss's baby, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Faith turned a circle, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her ass looked really tight in this dress. She wriggled it at the mirror, a smile brightening her face. 

"You look hot." 

She met Buffy's stunned expression in the mirror. "Compliment, B?" 

"Yeah. I mean." Buffy spun her hand in the air. "You always look hot, but if I was into girls..." Her voice trailed off and her cheeks pinked up. 

Faith ramped her grin up a notch - to the naughty side. "You could always switch sides." 

Her face reddening more, Buffy cleared her throat and glanced sideways. 

"B!" Faith didn't fake her surprise. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Discussion. Of anything else. Right now." Buffy choked out the words. "Anything else." 

Faith turned around, folding her arms to make her boobs stand out and jutted her hip for the same reason. "Okay. Let's see...how about the fact Angel's gonna be here tonight?" 

The shocked yelp erupting from Buffy made it all worthwhile.


End file.
